Disposable devices containing a dentifrice and which can be secured to a finger for cleaning teeth are well known in the art as seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,157,413; 1,611,510; 2,092,987; 2,318,365; 2,761,166; 2,966,691; 2,999,206; 3,018,498; 3,070,102; 3,124,824; 3,176,388; 3,298,507; 3,368,668; 3,675,264; 3,902,509 and 3,934,299. In order to properly clean teeth it is important to having a cleaning vehicle with soft bristles carrying a dentifrice to the teeth so that plaques which lead to dental caries can be removed from interdental areas as well as from the gingival margins. The use of conventional fabrics such as the pile fabric of U.S. Pat. No. 1,157,413, is an inadequate substitute for the bristles of a conventional tooth brush. This is also recognized in the tooth cleaning devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,070,102, and 3,368,668. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,102, the device incorporates a bristle brush 6 while the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,668 similarly incorporates a bristle brush 17. These latter two devices are difficult to make and are relatively expensive for a disposable tooth cleaning device. The prior art set forth above which employ plastics such as the device of U.S. Pat. 3,124,824 suffer from the absence of bristles. This invention solves the problem of the prior art by providing a device using a honeycombed sheet of polyurethane fibers, for example, a reticulated polyurethane foam having outwardly extending bristles on its outer surface integral with the interconnected polyurethane fibers of the foam. The digital feedback of the device of the invention is superior to the prior art because the soft texture of the foam permits more accurate control of the pressure used to clean the teeth. Further, greater amounts of dentifrice can be stored in the honeycombed polyurethane material because the sheet is largely air, for example, 97% air. The polyurethane sheet wrapped around a finger and attached to itself by an adhesive strip is an important new mechanical advantage over previously described wipes because of its fitting adaptability.